Apple and Stone
by XxTinystepxX
Summary: Leafstar, mother of Billystorm's kits-Applekit and Stonekit- reseives a strange prophecy. Meanwhile, strange creatures lurk around camp. It's up to Applekit and Stonekit to save them. Spoilers for people who havent read Skyclan's Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, this is meh first fanfic. :D Hope you like it! Maaaajor spoilers if you havent read Skyclans Destiny! Also, I need a title for this story O.O I DONOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE CHARATORS [the charators I own are Applekit and Stonekit]**

_Leafstar sat on the Skyrock, looking at the stars. She turn at the sound of paw steps. "Skywatcher! You startled me!" The old tom ignored her. The world around Leafstar changed into a dark forest. "Sweet as an Apple, hard as Stone, the two will come together and save the Clan." Skywatcher said in a distant voice. "W-What do you mean?" Leafstar meowed, puzzled. But the tom was fading, leaving her alone in the darkness._

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" Leafstar's eyes shot open at the sound of her daughters voice. "What is it, Applekit?" She mewed gently. Applekit jumped up and down. "I want to show you what Daddy taught me!" She dropped down into a hunters crouch, nosily crawling over to her brother, Stonekit, and tackling him. He let out an amused growl and jumped on top of Applekit. Leafstar gave out a _mrrow_ of laughter. She turned to see Billystorm, her mate, returning from a hunting patrol. He was carrying a big, plump rabbit and a shrew. He saw Leafstar and bounded over to the nursery. "How're the kits?" He purred, seeing them tussling around the nursery. "They're fine, and me too," She mewed, looking into his warm, loving eyes. "I need to get out of the nursery for a while.. Do you know where Clovertail is?" Just as she finished her sentence, Clovertail padded in. "I'll watch the kits for a while." She said, dipping her head to her leader. Leafstar nodded her head in thanks and stretched her sore legs. She laid down in a patch of sunlight and sighed. _Starclan_, _What does that prophecy mean? _Billystorm sat down next to her, making her feel better. "Can't wait till the kits are apprentices', eh?" He commented. Leafstar snorted and pawed his shoulder. "It's hard being a mother!" The last thing she remembered was Billystorm gazing down at her, love in his eyes before she fell asleep.

Applekit paced around the nursery, her red tabby fur shinning in the sun. She looked at her sleeping brother. _All he does these days is sleep! _She snorted and padded out of the den and into camp. Applekit sniffed the air and sighed. _It's wonderful out here! I can't wait to see the forest. _She spotted Echosong. "Hi!" She meowed. Echosong started padding over, but stopped when Shrewtooth and Rabbitleap came running into camp. "Somebody, quick!" Shrewtooth yowled. "Patchfoot's been hurt!"

**That was short, sorry! =3 Please reveiw! Ill post the next chapter hen i get at least 2 reviews, or if i feel like it =) oh && sorreh for the lame prophecy o3o`**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaay chapter 2! And its longer xD. Sorry for miss-spells if any. I donot own Warriors i only own the charators Applekit and Stonekit.**

Applekit watched in horror as Waspwhisker and Cherrytail brought Patchfoots` limp body back to camp. "Out of my way!" Echosong snapped at the crowd of cats. "Applekit, you and Stonekit go get this moss wet!" She nodded and looked for her brother. "Stonekit! There you are! Patchfoot is hurt and we need to get this moss wet." Applekit explained. Stonekit nodded and grabbed some of the moss, dipping in in the ice cool water. As quick as if a fox were chasing them, they gave the moss to Echosong. "What happened?" Leafstar asked Rabbitleap. "Well, we were on a hunting patrol as we heard a deep growl.. A-and this dog-looking creature hopped out of nowhere! It attacked Patchfoot, and Cherrytail and Shrewtooth chased it off." He caught his breath and continued. "There's more of them, we smelled it." Rabbitleap finished. "Then we must do something." Leafstar decided. Applekit watched as her mother and deputy, Sharpclaw, jumped onto the Rockpile. "Cats of Skyclan, as you all know, Patchfoot has been injured by a.." Leafstar glanced at Rabbitleap. "A dog looking creature. For now, we will not attack, as we don't know if it just wandered in Skyclan territory on accident and if it was just a fox. But I will have Sharpclaw send out patrols and see if there is anymore." With that, she leaped off the Rockpile and bounded up to Applekit. "I know you two want to play with Clovertail's new kits, but I need to move back to my den." Stonekit opened his mouth in protest, but thought better of it. "Yes, Leafstar." She sighed and mewed, "You can play with them in the daytime." She padded off. "At least we'll be alone!" Applekit meowed. Stonekit shrugged and walked away. Applekit sat alone by the fresh kill pile. She sighed and drifted into sleep. _Sweet as an Apple, Hard as Stone, the two will come together and save the Clan. Applekit jumped at the voice in her head_. _W-was that a prophecy? No! It couldn't be. I'm just a kit! _"Applekit? Applekit, wake up! Leafstar is holding another meeting." She opened her eyes to find Echosong looking down at her. "Hey, sleepy mouse. Your mother's holding another meeting." Applekit nodded and padded over to the Rockpile. "Cats of Skyclan, I have decided we need more apprentices." She motioned for Applekit and Stonekit to come up. "Applekit and Stonekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Applepaw and Stonepaw. Shrewtooth, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to teach Applepaw all you know. And Cherrytail Teach Stonepaw all your skills." Leafstar rested her muzzle on Stonepaw's head, then Applepaw. "_Applepaw! Stonepaw! Applepaw! Stonepaw!" _The Clan cheered. The to cats touched noses to their mentors. Leafstar waited for the cheers to die down. "Echosong has done all she can to help Patchfoot and he is healing great!" Clovertail, his mate, sighed in relief. "Patchfoot, this creature attack you. Could you explain more how it looked?" He nodded and began. "It looked like a wolf, a dog with pointy ears that lives in packs. But it was about the size of a senior warrior and…" Patchfoot looked around. "Continue." Sharpclaw urged. "A-and.. It had _wings._"

**Yup, winged wolves. Its a fantasy, so thats why they're there! R&R. Ill post next chapter when i get 3-5 reviews. Thnnx! =3**


End file.
